


Supernatural: Every Knee Shall Bow

by angel_scoggins



Series: Raise Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Angel Blades, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Bikers, Cheating, Creampie, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Doggy Style, F/M, Impala, Killing, Lucifer - Freeform, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Monster sex, Nipple Play, Possessive Lucifer, Revenge Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Threatening, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Witch Rowena MacLeod, castiel - Freeform, humiliation sex, soul eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Lucifer sends his newest demon, Sitri after the reaper of souls and the book of hell. What she finds is her lost love in an embrace with a certain red haired witch. Lucifer shows up, eager to take advantage of the situation every way he can...Public sex. Smoke monster sex. Witch fucking. Devil fucking included.





	Supernatural: Every Knee Shall Bow

Razor’s was the typical bar on the outskirts of town. The law pretended it didn’t exist as long as it kept unmentionables occupied and the drunk drivers off the road. If a fight broke out and people got hurt, it was just understood that those sorts of things happened sometimes and nobody was to go calling on the cops about it. This was a place where things went on in the backrooms you didn’t want just any Tom, Dick or Harry to know about.  
Davie and his boys pulled up at the back of bar on their Harleys. He was looking forward to seeing his side girl, Cassie, tonight. Sometimes he felt bad about fooling around on his old lady, sure. But he kept telling himself that a man has needs and he wasn’t hurting anybody. Besides, it was hard on a woman to run after three kids every day and give it to the old man every single night. Hell, he was probably doing her a favor getting it someplace else.  
The bikers turned their heads as a painted up Harley pulled up beside them. Davie was engrossed in looking all over the hog, apparently the guy had a thing for the afterlife because depictions of hell and tortured souls covered every inch of the once black surface. He almost didn’t notice the rider, a tall thin dude with a wide hat pulled low over his face.  
“Nice ride,” Davie told the guy as he got off his bike. The stranger pulled his shades off and put them in his back pocket. That’s when Davie realized the other biker’s eyes weren’t a human color at all. They were a bright blue that lit up the entire parking lot of Razor’s.  
Davie and the boys screamed in several long, high pitched wails, turning to run towards the bar’s entrance. They never saw the giant cloud of ash that exploded behind them, covering their bikes with a thick level of soot and ash. They were all dead before they ever reached the front door.

Rowena sat at the bar, not quite drunk but close to getting there. A man with B.O. and questionable fashion sense bumped against her stool, whispering some line or other in her ear. She turns to him, letting her eyes go a bright purple in the dim bar lights. The drunk trips backwards, landing on his ass on the dust and peanut strewn floor. Rowena just smiles and goes back to her drink.  
The witch didn’t come here to mess with drunk idiots, however. She just wanted to forget the death of her son. She’d never considered herself the kind of woman who had regrets. The kind of person who sat around and wept for days gone by. But she knew that, if given a chance, there were things she would have done differently. Things she would have said. Things she would have done for her son if she could have only known she would outlive him one day.  
The sound of screaming outside didn’t draw Rowena’s interest much. Happened all the time around here. But she did care about the feeling of magic that accompanied it. It was the terrible, spine tingling sensation that followed the use of some terrible, dark magic and she half wanted to get up and run out the back and half wanted to see if the user was friend or foe.  
The door of the bar opened and a tall figure in a long duster and hat stepped in. Rowena almost screamed. No. It couldn’t be!  
“What a lowly group of creatures you are,” the man said to the occupants of the bar. Every head turned to look at him. For the man had a hypnotic sort of voice that drew ones attention immediately. “Not worthy of anything other than hell and torment. You reek of the sins of the flesh. Of hatred. Of lies. Today is your judgment day, my children. And we will be together for always. You and I.”  
The lights went out and the screaming began.  
Rowena jumped off her stool, using every ounce of her newly acquired power to avoid the tendrils of smoke reaching out for her in the darkness. She managed to make it to the back door and ran out into the dark alley beyond, looking for a path that would lead her someplace far away from here.  
The screaming inside the bar suddenly halted, increasing Rowena’s feeling of urgency. She turned to run further down the alley when a burst of wind hit her back, ruffling her red hair. Glancing down at her hands, she saw they were now covered in a thin layer of ash.  
"It’s been a long time, Ro. You don’t call. You don’t write. Breaks a mans heart,“ a voice said from behind her. Rowena slowly turned around to see the only the demon she’d ever feared in hell besides her own son.  
"You don’t have a heart, Amon,” she spat, trying not to flinch as he got close enough to touch. “It withered away years ago. Rotten. Just like the rest of you.”  
“And you, what about you?” Amon reached out and lifted a lock of her red hair in his hands. He smiled when the witch shivered and tilted her head away from him. “How many times have you cheated death its due?”  
Rowena bit back a scream as a tendril of smoke left Amon’s hand and touched her face, making it tighten and wither. Her soul began to leave her mouth in a blue tendril, streaking out towards the demon. “Don’t be foolish, Amon. I’m no good to you dead.”  
The reaper of souls pulled back from her. Rowena leaned back against the wall, gasping for air and clutching her throat. “And what good are you to me? What good are you to anyone? You’re whole life has been nothing but failure. Join me. I will make your place one of beauty. Where you can live with your son forever.”  
Tears fell from Rowena’s eyes but she quickly brushed them away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. “I know what you want,” she told him. “I’ve read the book of the damned. I know how to get it for you.”  
Amon suddenly wrapped his arms around her, making Rowena scream a second before he placed his hand over her mouth. “You and I are going to have quite a partnership, little witch.” He brushed his lips against her forehead, not an unpleasant sensation, a realization that disturbed Rowena more than anything else that had happened that night.  
Leaning down, he kissed her suddenly on the lips.  
*********************************************************************************  
On top of the building overlooking the back alley, Sitri stood watching her old flame making out with the red headed witch with a look of disgust on her face. Lucifer had told her to find Amon and bring him in, but she still doubted he would come quietly. And she had no desire to spend her afterlife as one of the many howling faces in his infernal book.  
“Enjoying the show, baby?”  
Sitri scowled over her shoulder at the figure of Lucifer hanging back in the shadows. It was just like him to appear at a time when she most felt like vanishing into a hole in the earth. Just to rub it in.  
“I see his loyalty goes as far as the nearest tavern,” she says.  
Lucifer wraps his arms around her. He gently kisses her on the cheek. “You laid with me. Let’s not forget that.”  
Sitri felt a shiver go through her, remembering how he had come to her in her afterlife and pretended to be her husband. How he had seduced her into loving him. And into letting him make her into a demon. The memory of his imaginative tortures was enough to make her try to pull away, but he merely held her tighter.  
"Where do you think you’re going?“ A chuckle left Lucifer’s lips. His hand reached up to squeeze one of her nipples, making her wince. "You’ve been wanting to see him for a long time. Well, take a good look.”  
Sitri stared down at the entwined figures of Rowena and Amon. Tendrils of smoke had left his body and were stroking the witch in various places, including underneath her skirt. This must have been pleasurable since the witch was moaning quite loudly as the tendrils moved all around her. And Amon’s mouth and hands were all over her small form. Sitri felt herself getting wet despite herself. She figured it must be the demon in her. Surely the old her would have screamed and run away at such a horrifying sight as this.  
“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Lucifer said, obviously reading her thoughts. A hand went inside her pants, a moan leaving his lips as he discovered how wet she was. “You’ve always been this way. I just opened up the cage and let you free.”  
"I was a good person. A righteous woman,“ Sitri objected, fighting not to cry out as he slipped a finger inside of her and fucked her gently with it, then with greater force. "You did this to me. You and you’re evil. I was in heaven.”  
"But did you really belong there?“ Lucifer pulled down her pants in one swift motion and leaned her over the ledge, plunging his cock into her depths. His hand went over her mouth, muffling her sounds of pleasure. "All those times you stroked your virgin pussy, imagining Cain and Amon fucking you. Sometimes all three of the brothers, if I recall. You were a naughty girl.”  
It occurred to Sitri, not for the first time, that the devil was the one who had taken her virginity. That he had crept into her heaven and taken the thing that had rightfully belonged to Cain, if she had not taken her own life to escape his brother. And shame mixed with the orgasm building inside of her. She noticed that Amon had pulled the witch’s top down and was devouring her breasts, his cock slamming in and out of her in tune to Lucifer’s cock going in and out of her wet slit.  
Lucifer’s hands went to her tits, squeezing and pinching them until she reached a frenzied peak beneath him. “Please. Please,” she begged.  
"Soon, my pet,“ Lucifer licked and nipped at the nape of her neck. He seemed captivated by the sight of Amon and the witch. Seeing Rowena climax seemed to push him over the edge, his eyes closing and his head going back as he emptied himself inside Sitri. He leaned down to give her an open mouthed kiss as his cool cum filled her to the brim.  
A bright light filled the alley below, illuminating the figure of the demon and his new lover leaning against each other. The light was caused by a black Impala, which stopped halfway down the alley. The doors opened and three men got out. One of them, a dark haired man in a trenchcoat, cried out the witch’s name. This seemed to break Rowena out of whatever trance she’d been in, because she promptly punched Amon in the face and ran towards the Impala.  
Lucifer pushed Sitri towards the ledge, vanishing a second before she landing on the ground below. The demon took a certain satisfaction on the shocked look on Amon’s face as he stared first at her and then at the men advancing on him from the other end of the alley. All three of them were carrying angel blades in their hands. Sitri could tell the one in the back, the one in the trench coat, was an angel.  
"What have you become?”  
Sitri felt a wave of horror and regret go through her at his words. Once again she recalled what had been done to her. And she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. “You did this to me, Amon,” she told him. “You started all this. But I intend on finishing it.”  
Amon turned his head towards the men advancing on him. He let out a howl that made them all, even Sitri wince, hands to their ears. Two bat like wings burst from the soul reaper’s back, long clawed appendages covered in a thin layer of tissue. Ash fell from his hideous wings and covered them all as he flapped once, twice, then flew upwards into the dark.  
“He’s got Dracula wings, really?” One of the men rolled his eyes. “When did the demons start getting upgrades?”  
“It’s the book. It gives him a small portion of Lucifer’s power. And God’s,” the angel says as he helps the man to his feet.  
“Great. That’s just peachy.”  
The tall man who had until then been silent cleared his throat to get their attention. “Uh, Dean…..”  
Sitri had zipped ten states away before they could even turn to look at the place where she’d been.


End file.
